Parallel Days
by LotusSpirit
Summary: AU! 11 kids, 5 with supernatural powers, and 2 'small' kids. A twist of stories of Kagerou Days... What possibly could go wrong when they tried to live their normal, simple, and enjoyable life when they 'mostly' get into different troubles?
1. Mision Number One - Stealing Cherries?

"Kano, are you sure about doing this?"

"Relax Kido, just follow my lead!"

"Nee-chan said we can't disturb them"

"We're not disturbing them, we just asking them if we can have some cherries"

"I-I-I'm scared Seto-kun"

"Don't worry Mary, it will be fine"

"So how are we starting it?"

"First, we just need to use Kido's powers, then we quickly grab those cherries under our hoodie and mission is complete!"

"Isn't that my line?"

"Hehehe-"

The 8-year-old Kano quickly puts his ears onto the door listening what's going on inside. "So-"."Shh" said Kano 'shh'ing Kido. He puts his ear nearer to the door. "I want to listen too!" said Kido leaning her self to the door. "Me too!" said Seto leaning to the door as well as Mary. "No! Not every one togethe-ugh!"

The door opens and reveals Shintaro at the door. Shintaro blinks a few time before recapting what's going on. As he opens the door, the cat boy struck down first, then the green-girl, the shy boy, and the fluffy haired girl on the top. "Oh-hi Shintaro-kun" said Kano leaning his head up with his neko smile. Shintaro looked at the four kids making a dog pile in front of the door. "Ayano-"."Mary!" commanded Kido before Shintaro could even called Ayano.

"Ah-take this!" cried Mary spraying the bug spray into Shintaro's eyes. "GAH!" he screamed as he fell down. "Now what we do?" asked Mary holding the bug spray. "We drag him of course" said Kano filting Shintaro's arm. "Ga- argh!" Shintaro fell back again after Mary was shocked seeing Shintaro survived the bug spray attack and spray it again onto his eyes.

"If he's dead again we're doom" murmured Seto. "He's not dead he's just fainting" whispered Kano as the four of them struggling drag a 10 year old boy out from the room.

* * *

Shintaro glared at Kano.

As Kano take a giggle shot look to Kido.

Kido looked at Seto.

Seto pats Mary's head.

Mary is ready for spraying another bug spray to Shintaro as he makes her nervous.

"So what are we doing here?" asked Shintaro glaring at Kano. "Eh- introgation?" chuckled Kano. "Well, if your going to do an introgation how about we do it 'not' in a woredrobe?" asked Shintaro with his shot glare. "And Kousuke please tell Mary not to spray me again" said Shintaro crossing his hand as Mary was ready to spray another bug spray. "Eh- Mary, Shintaro-san is good" said Seto putting down Mary's bug spray.

Mary nervously puts down the bug spray and move away from Shintaro. "So, what's with this whole introgation thing?" asked Shintaro moving some hanging jeans. "It's-"."We just want some cherries" said Kido cutting Kano's words. "Cherries? The one that Haruka-sempai brought?" said Shintaro trying to fit him self in the woredrobe.

The four of them nodded at the same time. "And the first thing you thought is to steal it woith your powers?" grinned Shintaro to the four of them. Mary is raising her bug spray again to Shintaro as a warning sign. "Okay! I'll take them for you guys!" said Shintaro giving up. The four of them cheered as Shintaro promised them he'll bring cherries for them.

At least they're not like Momo...

* * *

"Shintaro! Where were you-?"

"I'm fine Takane-sempai" sighs Shintaro sat back to the group. It hadn't ended up like this if the teacher says the class wouldn't have to study with an upper class men. Takane-sempai is just as worst as Ayano. She's a 6 grader and has almost poor grade as Ayano but at least Takane is 'above' Ayano. Haruka sat near the cherries as every time he writes he took a cherry.

Shintaro glared at the second bowl in front of him. Haruka brought them as a meal with studying, but in fact he was the one who almost ate it all. Shintaro sighs and grab some cherries on the bowl sneak it under the plastic bag under neath his black T-shirt. No one didn't notice it, phew. Now he have to deliver this cherries to those kids.

"I need to go to the toilet" said Shintaro quickly stood up and left the room quickly. "Hey! You've gone for 15 minutes and you're going to excuse again?!" yelled Takane seeing Shintaro quickly went out and left with a slam of door.

"What's wrong with your friend?" asked Haruka eating another cherry.

"He's been like that... He'll be alright" smiled Ayano continuing her home work.

"Weirdo's'" mumbled Takane back doing her home work and helping Ayano.

* * *

"Yay! Cherries!" cried Mary seeing a pile of cherries that Shintaro 'steal' taking from Ayano's froom.

"Thank you Shintaro-san!" cheered Kano eating some of the cherries. "You too?" asked Shintaro raising his eye brow at Kido. Kido looked down at the cherries, she blinks and disapeared. 'And she started' sighs Shintaro as saw a cherry floating in mid air and gone in a second. Kano got the most, Kido got some, Seto got the least as he shared his cherry with Mary. The cherries were gone in just a few minutes.

Shintaro crossed his legs and looked at the four kids with most of them are covered with cherry stain. "Shuuya, Tsubomi, Kousuke, Mary! I brought you- WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU GUYS?!" shouted Ayano as she walked in to the room seeing her sibblings and Mary were covered with cherry stains and were followed with Takane and Haruka behind. "They try to steal cherries" said Shintaro calmly. "HAH?!" cried all of them. "But- I thought it would be nice bringing cherries after doing home work?" cried Ayano bringing a bowl of cherries.

"Okay!" said Kano grabbing the bowl of cherries and back sitting with the group eating cherries.

Ayano stoned at the door...

She doesn't can't even know what's happening in there.

"I'll tell you later" whispered Shintaro gettong out from the room.

"Hey! You even haven't finished with your home work!" yelled Takane as Shintaro walked out. "I can do it later" said Shintaro with out turning his head.

"Oh! Shintaro, I forgot" chased Ayano as Shintaro was going to go out. Ayano stopped him and wrap his hand onto a pack of cherries. "You haven't taste it yet" smiled Ayano as she waved to Shintaro.

* * *

Shintaro lean to his bed opening the pack of cherries. He opens his phone and saw a text message from Ayano :

 _Hope you like those cherries! Haruka-sempai bought it... I guess you already know it. Good night_

He took one of those cherries and bite it. 'Bitter' murmured Shintaro swallowing it.


	2. Deadly Little Things

_**Ayano-sama!**_

 _ **Uh, who is this?**_

 _ **It's me Momo-chan!**_

 ** _Oh Momo-chan, what's the matter?_**

 ** _I wanna Ayano-sama come here and see what I brought!_**

 ** _Something?_**

 ** _Not something! But someone! They're so cute!_**

 ** _Someone? Who are they?_**

 ** _It's a secret! I already ask for Takane-sama and Haruka-sama to come here too! I can't text much 'cause Nii-chan will realize quickly if his phone is gone...see you at 3.30! P.S : Please bring Kido, Kano, Seto, and Mary-chan. XXX,_**

 ** _Momo-chan_**

* * *

Ayano couldn't believe her eyes. They're so cute to be ignored! Both of them were still five years old. "What are you looking at?" asked the girl with a sharp looking. She's so adorable! It's like Ayano wanted to squish her, but she has to remember it's not nice doing that to another person's daughter. But she really **really** wanted to do that. "Hey! What are you looking at?!" asked that little girl again. Ayano looked at her face, with two tied down pony tails she's pretty cute!

"You're cute" giggled Ayano. The girl crossed her arms and looked at Momo. "That m'am is weird" said that little girl. "Hiyori! That is my Onii-chan's friend, Ayano-san! At least she's not like my Onii-chan" murmured Momo. "I barely can heard that!" shouted Shintaro from his room as his front door was labled 'Do not Disturb! That means **anyone** who doesn't have any business in here'. Inside his room was heard the sound of game and a few minutes later the yelled of Takane-sempai's despair of losing the game with Shintaro.

Both of them were locking them self in the room (with Kido too). Takane was absolutely tired after grudging with Hiyori after Hiyori told her she was a weird upper classmen that just only wanted to look cool. They have that grudge up to 5 minutes and then Takane-sempai surrender as Hiyori was way to good for Takane-sempai. Takane-sempai already begging for Shintaro, but he said he doesn't want to waist his time just for grudging with a 5-year-old girl that was found by Momo at her school play ground with the 5-year-old boy with her, she begged Shintaro for them to stay at home, and he had to after Momo said she'll bake some cookies.

"So Hibiya-kun, Hiyori-chan, why did your parents didn't come here?" asked Kano laying don't moving his feet. "I've told you we suppose to move here but our parents have some deal moving the thing here, and I'm stuck with this Shiota" murmured Hiyori going back playing taking out the blocks with Momo. *BAM*. "Oba-san lose again and it's for the 12th time" said Hibiya crossing his legs. "Hey! I'm not that old!" shouted Momo dropping the yellow block she just pull out. "Bad luck!" giggled Kano. "Kisaragi-chan had to stack up the blocks again" said Seto.

"Ahh!" cried Momo taking the fallen blocks. "It's look really fun, if Takane would do this too" giggled Haruka taking some chips. "No, I wouldn't! C'mon!" yelled Takane losing again to Shintaro. "You sucks at playing games, Takane-san" heard Kido from the room. Everyone looked at Shintaro's front door as they heard Takane was hitting something nearly hard. *TING*. "What was that?" asked Hiyori. "Ah, my cookies are ready!" cried Momo running to the kitchen. "Oba-san bake cookies?" asked Hibiya raising his eye brow. A few seconds later, Momo ran back to the main room with cookies on a plate. "TADAA! My special home made cookies!" cheered Momo winking to the 7 of them (that include Mary who didn't speak so much). Ten special made cookies were quickly stack on the plate, something like a mix of chocolate and green cookies. "Momo-chan what is that?" asked Ayano seeing the cookies. "My home made special cookies" cheered Momo. "Really? Hey, guys wanna try Momo's cookies?" shouted Haruka from the front door of Shintaro's room.

Absolute Silince...

The sound of grass hopper was the one was heard...

"Oh well, I guess they won't try it! Then I want to try it first!" cried Kano taking one of the cookies. "Kano, are you sure?" asked Seto. "Yes, why?" glared Kano. "I don't know because I sense something unsual about that cookie" said Seto tapping his chin. "Well if you don't want to try it, then I'll try it" said Kano taking a bit of the cookie.

Kano bites the cookie...

He chew it...

He swallow it...

The cookie ran down to his stomach...

...

...

Pause...

"SHUUYA!"

* * *

"I'm very sorry Okudashi-sama to bother you" said Shintaro bending his back. "Ah, that's okay, Shintaro-kun, he'll be alright in a few minutes... I never thought anyone would be sick after eating a cookie" said Okudashi finished checking on Kano. "Only 'Momo's' cookie would do such a thing like that" glared Shintaro with a deep tone. "Kano-san, sorry!" cried Momo shaking Kano who is still fainting on the floor.

"Thank you, Okudashi-sama" said Shintaro closing the door.

He took a deep breath before turning his back and stare at Momo.

"WHAT THE HECK YOU PUT IN THE COOKIE NOW?!" shouted Shintaro.

"Um-um-um, chocolate, vannila extract, grass, cinnamon, chilli, sugar, salt, flour, wheat, eggs, ...ergh, whisky?"."WHAT?! SHUUYA! Brace your self!" cried Ayano shaking Kano's body. "Whisky? Your sister is nuts! Who the heck would pour some whisky into a cookies dough?!" glared Takane. "Hey! Don't you look at me!" yelled Shintaro. "Would you mind if we are here hearing you two's agrument?" said Hiyori clearing her throat. "And will you mind leave as alone agrumenting?" glared Shintaro. "Hey! Don't do that to Hiyori-chan!" yelled Hibiya. "Chan? How could you calling me with a -chan in the back?!" said Hiyori pulling Hibiya's hair. "Ouch!" cried Hibiya rubbing his hair.

"Hey, guys stop it! Look Kano-kun is waking up!" said Haruka. 'Oh my dirty' murmured Kano before falling back down. "Listen here Momo, some of them aren't even suppose to be digested by human, and where the heck did you get the grass from?!" asked Shintaro. "From the garden" said Momo putting down her head. Her eyes were teary seems she was going to cry. "Oii, Shintaro-san why is Oba-san's crying?" asked Hibiya tugging Shintaro's shirt. "I'm not crying!" cried Momo.

He sighs.

"Momo-chan how about we make another cookie? I'll help you making it" smiled Ayano tapping her shoulder.

"Really?" asked Momo wept her tears.

Ayano nodded slowly. "We'll make the best cookie in the world!" cried Ayano raising her fingers as Momo smiled seeing Ayano. "Now, let's go to the kitchen and start to bake some cookies" said Ayano dragging Momo to the kitchen. "And by the way, I forgot. The ingridients are all out" said Shintaro quickly.

BAM!

"Why didn't Nii-chan said it!" yelled Momo. "We're alright!" cried Ayano left with a big Ouch...

* * *

"It's amazing!" cried Kano who is finished struggling after eating a 'poisonous' cookie made by Momo.

"You're cooking skills are upgrading Ayano-chan" said Haruka crossing his feet.

"It's delicious" said Hibiya and Hiyori at the same time.

"Not bad for the last time" murmured Shintaro.

"Sugoii! Ayano-san is really good" squeled Mary.

"Of course, Nee-chan is the best cooker right Kido?" said Seto looking at Kido.

Kido nodded and continuing eating the cookie.

"Ayano-sama will you teach me again how to cook?" asked Momo tugging Ayano's apron. "Of course any time Momo-chan!" cried Ayano hugging Momo. "Oh and by the way - Will you try my new recipe? It's seafood panna cotta" said Momo as Ayano finished hugging her.

Every one stoned...

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

* * *

This Chapter Ages :

Haruka and Takane : 12 (1st Junior High School)

Ayano and Shintaro : 11 (6th grade)

Kido, Kano, and Seto : 9 (4th grade)

Mary : 7

Momo : 8 (3rd grade)

Hibiya and Hiyori : 5 (Kindergarden B)

 **See you at the next chapter !**


	3. Tokyo Sky Tree (part 1)

_Next stop is Oshikage..._

 _Next stop is Oshikage..._

"This is where we stop, right?" cried Ayano shaking Shintaro.

"Of course, Oshikage is in front of Tokyo Sky Tree" groaned Shintaro gripping Ayano's hand. "And please, stop shaking me" he continued as Ayano took a deep breath. "You seem very deadpanned, Ayano-chan" giggled Haruka munching his snack.

"Yeah, I'm not usually go around alone with out any older supervisor- It's pretty scary enough, but for somehow I feel very happy" gritted Ayano try to calm down on her seat.

"C'mon you said you want to go to see the Tokyo Sky Tree and don't worry, me and Haruka are already your supervisor" grinned Takane crossing her arms. "Yeah, the worst supervisor _ever_ " added Shintaro with an evil grin painted on his face. "I AM NOT!" yelled Takane. "Oh, so you say your not the worst supervisor, huh?! Takane-senpai? So, why didn't you know how to read stations?" jeer Shintaro glaring at Takane who's face is redden.

 _A few minutes earlier..._

 _'So, we just need to go find Toei Asakusa, right? So where is it?' groaned Takane looking around for some sign of Toei Asakura trail._

 _'Umm- Takane-senpai?'_

 _'Wait, Shintaro-kun, Takane-senpai is finding the trail'_

 _'Umm- Takane?'_

 _'Just any second now, I'll find it!'_

 _'HEI!'_

 _'WHAT IS IT?!'_

 _Shintaro let a hard growl and then look at Haruka who's sweat dropping. 'Umm, Takane- It's above us' cleared Haruka pointing above them written 'Toei Asakusa trail, exit from here then go down. Takane tried her face to put a straight face with Ayano. 'Gosh, can you even read? Senpai?' growled Shintaro. 'J-j-just shut up!' cried Takane as her face became red as a tomato dragging Haruka with her._

The four of them sat down waiting for their train to arrive at Oshikage to see the famous Tokyo Sky Tree. It all started because Ayano's family already arranged to go to the Tokyo Sky Tree but it was cancelled because of the trio kids got sick. She was pretty disappointed about the cancelled trip. Then, in a few minutes after walking out side and met Shintaro, Haruka, and Takane, she arranged the four of them to go together to see the famous Tokyo Sky Tree.

As they got off from the train, Ayano was the first one to run outside the station.

"Come on! I can't wait to see Tokyo Sky Tree!" cried Ayano waving her hands at her friends.

"Wait for us, Ayano-chan" cried Haruka racing towards Ayano followed by Shintaro and Takane behind with their desperate facing saying, 'Why in the world we had to do this all day?'. As the quartet walked outside, Ayano cried and pointed above them, as they could see the magnificent tall Tokyo Sky Tree in front of them. Takane looked up covering her eyes with her palm, "Urgh, I hate to do this in the middle of the day" she growled. Shintaro sighed, knowing what Takane meant.

"It's amazing!" yelled Ayano and Haruka together waking a crowd of people looking directly at them. Shintaro face palm as he quickly covered Ayano's mouth and followed by muffled voice by her. "Can we have some respects to the public?" gritted Shintaro letting go of his grip as Ayano nodded slowly. "Now- can w go back?" asked Takane. "Well, we couldn't go inside the Tokyo Sky Tree since we need to pay a large amount off money, so I guess it's a yes" thought Haruka.

As the four of them are going to turn back, a crowd of people started to march towards their directions making them started to go in the flow whit the crowds. . "SHINTARO! HARUKA-SENPAI! TAKANE-SENPAI!" yelled Ayano waving her hands at the middle of the crowds. "OII! AYANO!" yelled Shintaro trying to hold her grip of her hands, but failed. In a few seconds, Shintaro got kicked out from the crowds, groaning, he stood up and clean up his dust as he saw the crowds disappeared into the Sky Tree. He looked around and saw his friends disappeared.

"Wait- where are they?"

Shintaro closed his eyes and recap everything he got.

First, a large wave of people came into their direction.

Second, They got hit with them.

Third, he got kicked out from the crowds.

Fourth- That means-

Shintaro looked up and saw the Sky Tree stood tall in front of him. "Mein Gott" he growled as he knew what happen to them.

* * *

Takane was the first one to get out from the crowds.

Her eyes went swiftly around the corners. 'This is not outside' she thought walking around the place. As she got to a place where she got to see her reflection, she realized that she wasn't in a particular place she had been before. But it's much to her surprise that she wont like this for long. She looked out and her heart started to beat faster.

Her face started to become pale, her hands started to shake, and smoke started to come out from her ears.

"I'm gonna be good" whispered Takane to her self.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"A KID COLLAPSED!"

* * *

Haruka was relief when he lost tracks of the crowds. He put both of his hands into his hoodie pockets and mumbled across the place. He looked out from the glass and saw a magnificent view from there. "Wow, the town and stations are like small things, like food!" [Insert Author face palming icon here]

As he starting to thought about food his tummy started to grumble. "Aww, I'm hungry-" he mumbled looking around as he stop in front of a large stand with a large banner above it and people started to crowded that place. Haruka looked for a chance around as he bend down and crawl between the crowds.

"Hey!"

"What the heck?"

"Daddy! THERE'S SOMETHING UNDERNEATH ME!"

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

Haruka sighed as he got into the front of the crowds as he read the large banner his eyes started to sparkle in happiness.

"I WANT TO JOIN!" he cried raising his hands making the MC started at disbelief at him.

* * *

Ayano almost cried as she lost Takane, Haruka, and Shintaro a few minutes before.

"I'm going to be okay" she mumbled trying not to freak out as a few people stare at her every time she let out a small, petite squeal. 'Where are you guys?' Her mind started to freak out finding the exit towards her freedom.

BAM!

"OUCH!" cried Ayano rubbing her head as she could see she hit three boys as her age in front of her.

"Hey, watch where you're going?" cried the first kid.

"Hey, don't you see she's very cute-" whispered the second kid as Ayano started to have a bad feeling about the boys she just hit before.

"Yeah, hey, would you mind if we-"

"HEY! WHERE THE HELL SHE WENT?!" cried the third boy as he found out that Ayano disappeared in front of them. Ayano could feel her heart racing as she could hear the boys went away after they saw she disappeared. She started to have a cold sweat racing towards her body as a hand covered her mouth after saving her from the boys. But, the person didn't let go of it's grip and still holding her mouth closely as she tried to scream but she can't.

Then, she collapsed.

* * *

 **Author's Note  
**

Aiyah! At last an update! I'm so sorry that I haven't update this story since the school came racing towards me! [Insert an evil, scary looking school chasing the Author]

Well, this is the part 1, and please wait for the part 2 coming up, and please don't kill me for this cliff hanger- I promise you I'll update this story as soon as I can.


End file.
